


Fight and Flight

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there isn't time to make a different choice... or so Jack would like to believe. [A missing scene from 1.05, "The Iron Ceiling."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Japan" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

At some point, as the plane cruises far above the Atlantic Ocean, Dr. Ivchenko remarks, “You look troubled, Agent Thompson.”

“It’s been a long couple of days,” Jack says. “For all of us. I saw…” He hesitates. “I saw what happened to your scientist friend. I’m sorry.”

The doctor nods his thanks. “As am I. He was a haunted man, and I wish that there had been another way to free him from his ghosts.”

“You did what you had to,” Jack tells him. He thinks back to over a year ago, to the Japanese soldiers that he shot dead without hesitation, to the flag of surrender that he wishes he had seen earlier, or hadn’t seen at all. “Sometimes there isn’t time to make a different choice.”

“You speak from experience, do you not?” Ivchenko asks, his gaze sharpening. “If you wish to talk about it, I am more than willing to listen.”

“I appreciate the offer, Doc, but I think we have more important things to worry about.” Hours ago, during the fight in the Leviathan fortress, Jack’s unwanted memories froze him in place. It was Peggy Carter who snapped him out of it, after he had been sure that she would be the first to crumble in the field.

He doesn’t think that he and his fellow agents will be sleeping much over the next few days, and given how many of his own ghosts returned during this mission, he’s almost glad.


End file.
